


Mine

by itona46



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Explicit Warning, F/M, Love, explicit content, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itona46/pseuds/itona46
Summary: The actions that took place tonight still felt unreal. Keeping a steady relationship with San seeming implausible, but you relived the events that took place in your mind. The feeling of his breath on your neck , the whispering of small praises in your ears. You relished his touch and it unfolded you in an instant as you complied with him.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> explicit warning. pls consider before reading. it’s long i know , i couldn’t help it..

You were oblivious to the scene around you as San came a bit closer. The people walking by ceasing to acknowledge you standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Your ears rang with the sound of cars and chatter, reminding you not to make a fool of yourself outside. You tried to look everywhere but at him, yet his gaze burned a hole in your skull. This argument was not necessary, but you and San always found something to disagree about. The constant bickering between the two of you was becoming a routine. It was a habit you promised one another time after time to break.

The last argument had gotten you to this point, nine at night with him staring down at you. He looked disappointed but you couldn't blame him. You'd avoided him at any chance you had. You felt the need to spend time away since the last argument left you hurt. He was toxic and you knew it. He tried contacting you but seemed to not overdo it. Should have known he’d be there at Stella’s going away party, hence he was best of friends with her current boyfriend. She swore to you that she didn't know he’d be there, but also managed to try and convince you to squash the silence between you and San.   
  


You watched as he chatted with his friends and avoided the eye contact you suspected from him. He didn’t greet you nor stand very close to you either. He’d caught you as you departed and said you weren’t safe going home alone. You stood there in front of him and the silence was burning. The night was nowhere near an end. 

“It’s been a while..” he said finally breaking the awful silence. His voice thundered above all the other outside noises in the night. He didn’t sound happy. You knew him long enough to know this tone of voice from him. He looked from you and began to walk forward, the way you had been going before. Your instinct was to follow him, but you stood there watching him walk. Turning back, he gestured for you to come. Your feet dragged and placed you next to him, keeping the same pace.

“Are you well?” He spoke again. You looked from your feet to the walk ahead. 

“I am” you replied hoarsely. Your voice sounded as if it lacked the hydration it needed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. 

“Space , is that what you wanted? Suppose you could have asked for that?” He said to you, proving the assumption of anger he had. 

“Yes, that’s what I wanted. I just wanted time to myself. I didn’t know I needed your permission for that” you replied. The beginning of an argument you were so used to.

“That’s not what I meant, what did we say about communication? Have you forgotten that?” 

“No I haven’t, I can’t talk to you when I’m angry. You wouldn’t understand” 

“Help me understand. I’m sure you can do that” He replied , running his hands through his dark hair. The silver streak became more visible. 

“I don’t want to argue right now San, please” you pleaded , fearing a headache to soon approach. He didn’t respond to this but you neared your small apartment and it felt like it lasted a second of walking. You turned up your walkway leaving him behind.

“Goodnight San” you said, not looking behind. It didn’t feel good leaving on bad terms. But at this point, working things out with San seemed implausible. As you walked to your door, you felt him tug your hand back. His force was strong but not too much to hurt. 

“Don't walk away” he said. His eyes beaming into yours. He was unhappy, but so were you. You can't fold in front him, it would only show your weakness, the power that you both knew he had over you. You took your hand from him and stepped back. 

“Stop” is the only thing you managed to say to him. Turning your back, you unlocked the front door to enter your apartment. Hoping he would get the message and leave was an understatement. Bold arms circled your waist, carrying you through the threshold. Yelping, you hung from his shoulder. “San, put me down! I am not a child” you commanded him. It was no use anyway, he refused to let you go. He closed your door and you started to move again. You began to swing your legs in the hopes of him releasing you. He just held your legs restraining their movements. 

“What do you say?” He asked.  
  
“Please San, God” You replied, he began to move again. You felt yourself being settled on the couch. You huffed, pushing the hair away from your face in frustration. “Why do you act this way?” 

“Yet, you're the stubborn one” He said coming closer to you, which made you scoot away. 

“I hate you” you replied. It didn't sound right coming from your mouth but it left unexpectedly. Your arms crossed your chest and you looked everywhere but him. That didn’t last long because he came so close you felt the tense of his arms. He grabbed your face and forced you to look at him. The darkness of his eyes made you shiver. 

“What was that?” He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. He wanted you to feel uneasy, which was the feeling you didn't want to grant him. “Say it again” he added. You felt yourself falter a bit but not much for him to make note of it. 

“I.. hate..-” you were cut off by the slight movement of his hand to your neck. The sound that came from you came against your will. The grip he held around your throat was taunting. A knot formed in your stomach and it became a familiar feeling. 

“Do you?..really?” He asked , his face coming closer to you. His lips touched the tip of your nose and traveled across your face. From your nose to your cheeks, he placed them delicately. Forgetting the confidence you’d had before , you faltered beneath him and licked your lips. That smirk you pretended to hate so much appeared on his face. 

“I’d take that as a no” he said , finally connecting your lips. That feeling you tried so hard to conceal faltered and your lips gave in to his in desperation. Your hand trailed up his veiny arms and he came so close , you felt the beat of his heart. The kiss was slow and seemed to last forever as your hand tangled in his hair. He released your neck but his hands traveled down your body and he squeezed your waist. Jumping , you pull away from the kiss. He looked down at you with so much lust, whatever space you thought you needed flew out of the window. His hands pulled the dress you wore tonight slightly upwards so that it scrunched up at your waist. Coming back down he trailed moist kisses down your neck. You gasped at the feeling of his teeth pinching you both in pleasure and pain. He tugged at the zipper of your dress , asking for permission to undress you. As an answer you unzipped it yourself, revealing your laced bra.

He took his time handling your breasts. He placed kisses on the surface of them and it drove you crazy. The small teases bring you to an impatient state. You reach behind you and unhook your bra, letting the straps fall down your shoulders. You always loved the way he admired you, leaving all your insecurities behind. He took your breast with his mouth in the most sensual way, while his free hand massaged the other. He knew how to make you let out the smallest noises. The vaginal pulse you had sent you over the edge. The friction between the dampness of your underwear and his thigh pressing up against you was another train of pleasure. He was teasing, you’re sure he knows this. 

“San..” you breathed out his name. He acknowledged you and raised his head. The look he held, so eager. You grabbed the ends of his shirt and he helped you remove it. Pulling the end of your dress he let it fall from your waist. His hands ran down your stomach and it was a bit torturing. Your hips lifted to him and he wore that stupid smirk on his face.

As you glared at him, he grabbed your waist and flipped you on your stomach. The aggressive feeling was something you were so familiar with. He kissed your spine and you felt him erect against your bottom. You brought your hand down to stroke him in the slowest way, earning a grunt from him. It went this way for a minute and he’d had enough, as he took your hand away and you heard the unbuttoning of his shorts. The cold air hit your vaginal lips as he removed your underwear. His finger grazing the slick folds, it felt all too much for patience but it wasn’t long until he entered you. It was slow, projecting a breathy moan from your throat. His pace was steady and became the greatest feeling in the world. The kisses he left on your ear , the hand massaging your breast, and his skin colliding with yours. 

“You feel so nice ..” he says. “I’ve missed you too much” he adds. The little praises he whispered in your ears bringing you over the edge. “It’s okay, I have you” .Your hands digging in the skin of his hand that held your breast , he picked up the pace. Your moans came with silent cries of pleasure, the sudden urge of release building in your stomach. His hand grabbed your face to kiss you, swallowing your noises. The sensual feeling was sending you far into fantasy. 

“S-san.. i-..” you managed to spit out before your vision clouded and your release spilling from you. Feeling as if you were seeing stars, your body felt weakened. This didn’t stop San’s strokes. His hand came around your neck and his small noises were the most beautiful thing you could witness. His free hand tightened around your waist and his strokes slowly became unsteady. His face buried in your neck as he released. A long sigh coming from his mouth. 

The only sounds from the room was your breathing. Neither of you said a thing for a while, San running his hands up and down your waist. Hoping deep inside that this makeup wouldn’t be another pattern. You adored him too much for him to leave. He must have read your mind because he turned you around to look at him : “I won’t let you go” he said. His dark eyes no longer filled with deviance, but of worry. 

“If you need space I wish for you to tell me, I’ll give you whatever you need. I don’t want you to hate me for anything” he added, it filled you with guilt. 

“I don’t hate you San, I could never.. i was just angry” you replied, moving the hair from his face. He smiled and kissed your lips. 

“I’m sure, not after the way you were sounding a few minutes ago” he said pushing you closer to him. 

“Oh , please shut your mouth. Don’t ruin it” you said , flicking his forehead with your finger. He smiled that deadly smile and cuddled you on the couch. You missed this San so much , being away from him hurt and you never wanted to feel that again… you weren’t going to either. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i wrote this for a friend but decided to share :) leave kudos if you want *+*


End file.
